


Flight by tastewithouttalent [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: "Akaashi can see the explosion brewing in Bokuto." Bokuto is effusive and Akaashi is tolerant.





	Flight by tastewithouttalent [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149705) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K83ld47xfxePiE2VbwXM8zCaE4ty3tL_/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> thank y’all for the kind reception of my recordings! once again, my apologies if i mispronounced anything.
> 
> constructive criticisms appreciated!


End file.
